guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mursaat
I say we put back tentackles.. Feathers does not seem accurate. They LOOK like feathers, but I believe they are just tentacle thingies. :) --Karlos 07:14, 10 Jul 2005 (EST) :Well, I really think they are feathers :P I mean, they could have made them look like tentacles if they're supposed to be tentacles, hehe 20:16, 10 Jul 2005 (EST) ::I've removed the reference all together. If it can be agreed what they are supposed to be then it can go back :) 03:45, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) ::How about calling them "a waving fan of black petals"? This would be similar to my original phrase but would avoid characterizing the appendages except by their appearance. Saucepan 03:48, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) I think the anonymous edit should probably be reverted. From the little info you can glean about the actual prophesies, there's no mention of the titans actually threatening humans. The Mursaat just did what they did for themselves. --Fyren 22:36, 29 Sep 2005 (EST) :Hmmm, during the titan quests, they definitly do threaten humans. However I agree that the Mursaat's motives are purely selfish and not intended to saveguard the humans. --Xeeron 22:46, 29 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Right, I wasn't implying the titans weren't, just that it wasn't in the prophesies, so couldn't it have been a motivation for the Mursaat. --Fyren 22:53, 29 Sep 2005 (EST) :::If you say so - the impression I got was that the Chosen were manipulated by 'Khilbron' into releasing the Titans. The Mursaat do not openly declare hostilities throughout the game (just their human allies) whilst the Vizier most certainly does - perhaps Glint (the author of said prophecies, right?) was also in on it... Anyway, we all know the plot makes no sense :P 148.177.129.213 00:23, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Umm, given the rampage that they went on through the Maguuma Jungle and openly showing themsleves in the Southern Shiverpeaks.. I'd say there is very little philanthropy involved here. :) --Karlos 08:32, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::Surely they were doing that merely to ensure that the Door of Komalie (the end of the world) remained closed? 148.177.129.213 16:56, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::Ummm, ok, you are starting to freak me out! :) Hitler had similar ideas when he purged the world of "lesser creatures"... He too was doing the world a favor. In general, I tend to worry about people who give the world favors that the world did not ask for. For example, the killing of the Lich sealed the Door of Komalie without the need for continual sacrifice. Must have slipped their minds. You forget that the prophecies foretold their own demise as the Seer was so happy to point out. --Karlos 17:20, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::You mentioned Hitler! Doesn't that mean I win the argument? :P Anyway. Did the Mursaat not stop the Charr invasion of Kryta? Did they not keep the Titans out? I remember about the Chosen vs. Mursaat prophecy now. The prophecy spoken by Glint. Who is allied to the race of the Seer. Who are at war with the Mursaat. Therefore, from the Mursaat's point of view surely they were just practicing pre-emptive defence by trying to eliminate the cause of the their own demise? Whilst also keeping the world fairly safe.. I guess the real problem is that as a Chosen one your own faction is not clearly defined: are we meant to be religious zealots following the old gods? Or tools of Glint? Or merely lost Ascalonians trying to fend off injustice and the Charr? 148.177.129.213 18:50, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::::Those are all very deep existential questions! But your argument is still flawed. The Titans were sealed by some greater magic than theirs. Because the Titans were sealed LONG before the Charr invasion. i.e. humanity (mankind, the greater good, ..., etc) did not NEED the Mursaat to be slaughtering people at bloodstones to keep the Titans locked up. They were already locked up. The door was closed (as the dwarf in Ring of Fire says) to keep someone OUT, not IN. :::::::They did save Kryta from the Charr, but that was for their own purposes. They did not try to save Ascalon or Orr. And after "saving" Kryta, they took over Kryta. Doesn't sound to me like saving. And I am pretty sure we will find out that the Charr were also operated by a greater malevolent force. ::::::I agree about the Seers and Glint. No one knows where they stand to begin with. I was the first to note that in the Eidolon article. :) --Karlos 19:52, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::::I'll concede you're probably right. I didn't remember the dwarf saying that - I'll have to go speak to him again. Also, massively off-topic but: "And after "saving" Kryta, they took over Kryta. Doesn't sound to me like saving". Anyone want to draw the obvious modern day parallel? 148.177.129.213 16:26, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::::::Not on a Guild Wars wiki site, no. --Serps 16:45, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::::::As far as I know, the boss names "W the Incoherent," "Condolezza the Unpleasant," "Rummy the Indignant," and "Rove the Malignant" are not Mursaat boss names in the game, yet. :) --Karlos 16:42, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::::::Ooh, those are good ideas for a Humor page, thanks Karlos :) Entropy 17:52, 28 December 2006 (CST) I have a therey about the Mursaat. If they were trying to keep the titans IN, and the titans were servants of Abaddon, then wouldnt they be AGAINS'T Abaddon? Think about it, they want to keep the titans IN the Realm of Torment. We want to get the titans OUT. So that means that we work with Abaddon at one point in the Prophosies campaign. I would love it if in Nightfall, they gave a Mursaat NPC/quest giver. That would be so awesome. Runar Funtime :I agree to some extent. Yes, the Mursaat are obviously anti-Titan, and therefore against Abaddon. Also, heavy Mursaat instalations on the Ring of Fire support that they are against the Titans. But, we're not pro-Abaddon. Glint made the prophecy, and she seemed enthusiastic about helping you. So can you say Glint is for Abaddon? But also the Shining Blade aren't bad, they did control Lion's Arch in the end. I would have to say there are 3 groups of people. Those for the Titians, Charr, Vizer, and possibly Glint, those against the titans, the Mursaat and the White Mantle (depending on what they know), and those stuck in the middle which would be us and the Shining Blade. In the end the Mursaat and the Titans kill eachother off and we're left in the aftermath. P.S. I don't thick Glint is for the Titans, she does tell you to kill them.--Wakleon 06:39, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Bosses AL Anyone has any clues on the Mursaat Bosses AL. Against Ele dmg they have a ridiculously high AL (MS does 21 instead of 119 or so). This is not true of all other bosses of the same level, but is true of all professions for their bosses. (So, it's not a skill that some use, though the mesmer bosses suffer slightly more damage for using Physical Resistence). --Karlos 04:10, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :14 air magic lightning orb does 19 vs mesmer boss.. ow Skuld 04:16, 24 April 2006 (CDT) They have a nice Element Defense, but as for physical... Bleh, they easily took some 100 from a single power shot without a sundering bow, So I'd guess they have high AL against elements, but low VS physical. Slvrwolf 05:25, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Connection? Could they possibly hold some type of connection to Margonites? They seem to battle very similarly and even make some of the same noises (grunts and what-have-you) and I'm pretty sure the lore says something about them worshipping a god or something or other? Maybe they're the living descendants of the Margonites? EDIT: I find it suspcious that nothing tells of their origin except the seer who looks like a deformed version of the Mursaat and they just so happen to be concentrated in/around Abaddon's Mouth. Coincidence? I'm not so sure. — Jyro X 04:15, 5 December 2006 (CST) This has already been stated multiple times, and on the notes section of this article. And, the margonites are "living" too.--68.192.188.142 17:44, 5 December 2006 (CST) Unnecessary Connections: I find this, and the note in the article in particular to be needlessly confusing. I went on a wild goose chase trying to figure out why or how they were connected and it just lead to more confusion and more inconsistencies...So I want to drop in a bunch of other Evidence if that's ok(I tend towards leaps and brevity so please feel free to Edit this or add to it) Unseen != Titans: #1> The creatures who appeared to the Charr are obviously false gods, even a weakened God that is a true god is atleast level 30, and much larger. #2> The Margonites resemble 1 of the Charr Effigies much closer than the Mursaat depicted here. The Mursaat's "Feather Aura" is an Equidistant array, while a Margonite resembles a Shiva or various Crustaciens all in theme with the Water/Knowledge God that forged them. Preserving History: #3> Mursaat went to great lengths to keep secrets and keep the Titans sealed away. ...While the agents of Abaddon and the Lich went to great lengths to Unseal things... #4>In the great Cataclysm, Vizier Khilbron was guided by an unnamed force; but undoubtedly it was an agent of Abaddon no less just like the Fortune-Teller/Demon who misguided Shiro into destroying his own Emperor/Kingdom. Motives: #5 And since the Vizier IS the Lich, It also connects the Motivations behind the Orr, Charr, and Margonites as one in the same. ...#6> Forcing the Unseen and the Snakes to be unaffiliated or in conflict with that of the Abbadon agents. Lionsguard and Shining-blade "Insurgents" aside, the Mursaat's goals are clearly more noble than that of the great Demonic-Conspiracy to release the 6th God. My Theory: Given all this... I would like to put forth the Theory, that the Titans were the Human Profits(Elementalists) of Abbadon when he was originally acting as THE God who was handing out Magic all willy-nilly which eventually lead to the first Guildwars and their solution: the Blood-Stoning. I submit that not only were the Bloodstones sealed away in the Ring of Fire, but so were the most powerful Mages who had controlled all 4 types of Magic. Eventually, those Titans would attempt to coalesce with Orr/Demon forces to recombine/unseal the Bloodstones but they might need the Blood of a Supreme King to do that. While the Mursaat are charged with the Task of destroying all those who would-be-King, especially our Player-Characters. --'ilr' I'm guessing that they just re-used some graphics. Runar Funtime My Theory: Mursaat fight the titans right? Titans server Abaddon. So Mursaat Ether follow another god, the 5 gods, or just themselves. They tried to keep the so called Heros of Ascalon from unleashing Abaddon and his minions, if you think about the Domain of Aungish quests the other side of Door of Komaile ( might be spelled worng) is in the realm of Abaddon and his followers. So the mursaat are not as bad as people say they are. They will probly be allies in chapter 4 IMO. Killer of good 17:37, 28 December 2006 (CST) I beleive I said that in the section above.--Runar Funtime 23:38, 8 January 2007 (CST) Several facts point to a connection between the Mursaat and Abaddon: :1. Their creatures resemble Abaddon. :2. Not only did they know of him and the realm beyond the Door of Komalie, they must have known the time of his return is approaching. The Mursaat are probably around a while longer but they have only quite recently begun to worry about the Prophecie's fulfillment. Note that their involvement into human affairs and hunting of the Chosen started less than a human lifetime ago. Before d'Alessio, they didn't seem to be worried much about the Chosen. The Mursaat probably noted the Charr invasion and realised which masters the Charr serve. :3. Why were the Mursaat involved anyway? The Flameseeker Prophecies surely didn't just say "...and the Door of Komalie will be opened leading to the doom of 'insert Tyrian race here'. I think the is a reason why Glint explicitely foretold the doom of the Mursaat and the Mursaat surely had reason to fear being addressed by the Prophecies. The Mursaat didn't just assume that the Titans being released would mean lots of trouble to anyone around. The Mursaat expected that the servants of Abaddon would come after them directly. And that is what they must have done, because the Mursaat apparently were wiped out (or close to) while other races survived the Titan onslaught. :All this points toward the Mursaat having some privat issues with Abaddon. A.Saturnus 13:51, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::Has anyone considered the possibility that the mursaat were created by the 5 gods after the fall of abaddon and the margonites as a guard again his return. This would offer an explanation as to why they are so determined to guard the door of komalie against all-comers, after all, tyria would have been better of if you never made it there alive and a load of people's souls wernt sucked in to form new titans. Also, the killing of the chosen seems the lesser of two evils if it is necessary to keep the titans locked away. However a quest in eye of the north suggest that the Mursaat are simply evil and self-interested so perhaps there is no great connection. It seems likely to me that Anet didn't bother thinking up any complex lore behind them, but just dumped them in the game as generic enemies. --Cobalt | Talk 18:03, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::If they were created by the 5 old gods, why would they make people think THEY are gods? And from what we've seen sofar from the gods I highly doubt that they would accept slaughter of innocents to imprison Abbadon.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:37, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::Why would the Mursaat being evil and self-interested speak against a connection to Abaddon? In fact, it would fit in with the Mursaat being ex-followers of Abaddon, as indicated by the resemblance of their creatures with their ex-god. A.Saturnus 13:46, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::The fact that they opposed the opening of the door of komalie, which provided Abaddon with great benefit, speaks against a connection with Abaddon, however i agree it is possible that they are ex-followers (something i hadn't thought of), which would be consistent with the small resemblances between them and margonites. As for the reason for convincing people they are gods...perhaps they needed human followers to meet their ends...maybe the 5 gods didnt want the existence of the mursaat known, because that could lead to knowledge of the existence of abbadon, so they allowed them to convince the white mantle they were gods and operate through humans. And i think the 5 gods would be perfectly happy with the slaughter of innocents, considering they created the realm of torment and allowed innocents to end up there. Any god who creates an ethereal torture chamber for the purposes of inflicting eternal agony on his opponents is unlikely to have any ethical problems with a few deaths --Cobalt | Talk 17:21, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Wasn't the reason that the innocent wound op in the realm of torment that they had been "infected" or something with Abbadon, like Kormir and the victims of Orr? And wasn't that to prevent Abbadon from broadening his grasp on the "real" world? And the reason that the realm of torment looks like that (and is called like that and has all those nasty effects) is most likely because of Abbadon corrupting it. Didn't one of the forgotten there say something about it being their fortress or something to keep abbadon in? Anyway, I already wrote my theory about the Mursaat at the "own side" thingy under this. but I guess we'll have to wait for GW2 to get any real awnsers.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:51, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Dwellings Wait, what? An anon just added this: "The Mursaat have confirmed dwellings or possibly forts on the ring of fire built from the same substance the jade are." They have outposts/forts, but how do we know its the same substance? --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:38, 16 December 2006 (CST) By the color, shine, similar shapes and the fact that they are both of Mursaat orgin.--TheDrifter 19:46, 21 January 2007 (CST) The Mursaat are their own 'Side' There's a lot of discussion on where the Mursaat fit into the puzzle. But I think people are trying to hard to figure out where they stand. The fundamental reason is linked to the Flameseeker Prophecies. Glint and the Seers are the only non-divine and non-human entities that take a course which only leads to humanity's boon, so perhaps they are in league. This would fit with the principle of Glint acting on the behalf of The Five True Gods, because they don't like to intervene directly, and Glint is only slightly more direct. When looking at the Lich, Titans, and Mursaat though, it becomes complicated. The Lich is initially purely after his own power, and he sees the titans as a means to this end. It's obvious he did not know the full extent of the Flameseeker Prophecies, else he'd have understood the futility of his efforts. It's not a far cry to say that no one else knew the entirety save The Five, Glint, and perhaps the Forgotten and the Seers. The Lich, like Shiro, probably only serves Abbadon in the long run because he's out of options and his own private bid has failed. The Mursaat most assuredly do not follow The Five, especially if they're passing themselves off as divine entities. They probably only know of the first part of the Flameseeker Prophecies, which they seek to avoid by killing the Chosen. It has naught to do with keeping closed the Door to Komalie, it has all to do with not being slaughtered. The problem is we're not given a clue as to their ultimate aims, but the point of the Flameseeker Prophecies is to be self-fulfilling. If the prophecies were never written, the Mursaat wouldn't have slaughtered countless Chosen. If that hadn't occurred, the Ascalonian Chosen wouldn't have cut them down in turn. The Mursaat are not allied with any other faction, and likely just trying to save their own hides in the only way they think they can. just a hunch, but perhaps the mursaat will turn out to be allies? the same happened witht he shining blade, doing the enemy/ally switch. The murssat oppose the titans, the titans seem to serve abbadon, so maby the murssat will join against the titans? It also explains why they interfered with the invasion of kryta by the charr - who serve the titans - they dont want the titans to get closer to komalie via the charr. The biggest mystery to me is this: The Mursaat were supposedly killing Chosen in order to power the Soul Batteries that keep the Door of Komalie closed. Now that that's no longer happening, just what is keeping the Door closed now? :P As for the rest, it's prety clear the Mursaat are indeed neutral in the sense that they aren't aligned with Abbadon OR The Five. They certainly aren't benevolent, only self-interested. Now what the Seers are up to is anyone's guess... Arshay Duskbrow 23:32, 1 June 2007 (CDT) I think the Seers were feeling left out so they decided to help the chosen. This would explain why we don't get a good explanation of thier motives. It's because they are just random Tarak Jiros Ok, the Mursaat are a "neutral side", but they at least have some bond with abbadon, proven by the fact that they (the spellcasters) look practically the same as Margonite Warlocks, and the Jade's faces resemble that of Abbadon. My theory is that they were created by Abbadon (probably while still the god of water), but that they revolted, and went to live their own life, not wanting to be connected to any god, and act as gods themselves later at kryta. They found out a part of the flameseeker prophecies somehow, and as they knew of abbadon, they probably knew that it were the titans that where sealed behind the doors of komalie. Scared of their former master and his more powerfull minions (and well aware of the part of the prophecy that said it would be their doom), they tried to keep the door closed no matter what the price. This price was the lives of the chosen ones, and those of everyone else who tried to stop them in their (now quoting Darwin) "struggle for life". So I pretty much doubt that they'll be allies in GWEN if there is no direct threat to themselves, or if they can't get any profit from it. Besides, we (at least, I don't) have absolutely no idea whether all of the mursaat where destroyed by the titans, or if they still have outposts or fortresses in Tyria. They are, as far as I know, not mentioned in either of the 2 other campaigns. I have no idea where the Seers fit in, though. Maybe they're just agents of the 5 old gods trying to erase all tracks from abbadon from the world? If I recall correctly, the one in the Iron Mines of Moladune said (in the cutscene) that his race has been waging war against the Mursaat for a long time. Anyway, my conclusion of the Mursaat is that they are selfish basterds who care for nothing but their own lives. --El Nazgir 14:04, 13 August 2007 (CDT) the door of komiliee was shut at the conclution of prop, they were locked in the foundry of failed creations. which is bassicly a max security person so the mursatt just kind of wander around killing things... cause they can142.161.117.6 04:47, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Asura Could Summon Mursaats?!.. ....Is it means that no more tales of Mursaats in GWEN? Or it explain the source of Mursaats? They're created by Asura? How about the war between The Seers and Mursaat? There are many enigma about Mursaat ..about Seer ....And it seems ANET dont want explain those. ANET just give those little Asura whos never heared in Prophecies & Factions...a ability to summon a strong magic race that maybe beyond their power? It's really upset to someone like me who want to know more tale about Mursaats and Seers.--Ceylon Tea Cat 22:24, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :They can summon Ice Imps, Naga, and Djinn too. Let's not jump to conclusions and wait until GW:EN comes out. --24.249.155.42 22:29, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Im sure I heard somewhere thst GWEN is for high levelled players so maybe the mursaat will be put in there as guys to beat up like gargoyles or grawl doing nothing to advance the story but featuring in quests. Or maybe it turns out the mursaat are just stupid and thats why they gave the chosen a reason to kill them. Or maybe the Asura are theyre masters as well as the other stuff they summon and they sent them to theyre destruction cause they wanted something interesting to watch before GWEN comes out.Tarak Jiros Ha, I'm going as far as saying the Asura CREATED the Mursaat! I mean, the hints are all there. Rata Sum is a agranam of Mursaat. They can Summon Mursaat. And they got a Polymock Peice Mursaat. Heh, I think they made 'em. Probably some ancient experimenter made 'em and how to do so was lost to the ages... Go ahead, call me a idiot. :P Luke Danger 01:29, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :yeah. they must have created naga, imps, and djinn too while they were at it! wait. no --134.53.176.186 01:35, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Well, maybe they have allies among the Djinn, Naga, Imps to call upon? Luke Danger 15:22, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Well I'll be damned, read a article below, and it seems mabye the Asura found a few (weaker) Mursaat willing to help them? Most likly these were survivors looking for allies, and the Asura didn't kill on sight, so they became allies. Bet the same thing with the Naga and Djnn, the imps being domesticated. Luke Danger 15:27, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Word "Summon" doesn't mean the same as to bind or to slave. Summon means to call upon something. You can summon a greater force to aid you. If you summon your mate to fight, does it mean that you chain and whip him and put him repeat "Yes master"? Asura appear to be smart. But as far as I know they create robots, and no living or divine beings. They are no creators. I believe Rata Sum was the hidden city of the Ullen River. I guess the asura just turned up in Rata Sum during some earthquakes and established there. However, the architecture is also in Vlox' Falls. But Rata Sum is very gold and yellow, just as the Mursaat. I mean, why should the Asura create a creature and let it go to the Fire Islands? Maybe they were interested in the history of their new residance, and discovered it was inhabited by the Mursaat before. Great Destroyer? So far we've had to labor under the idea that the Mursaat were either somehow related to Abaddon/the Margonites or with no one in particular. However, with GW:EN it seems like we may have an option C to consider. The Great Dwarf is separate from the 5 True Gods and seems have pursued goals completely apart from any of their schemes. It seems logical that his greatest nemesis, the Great Destroyer, would likewise be separate from any schemes relating to the currently known power structures. As I can't exactly see Abaddon or the Destroyer sharing well with others, it's possible that the Mursaat would have been opposed to the Titans as competition for their own master's rise to dominance. Also, the Mursaat seemed to have no real reason to enter the Southern Shiverpeaks after almost totally destroying the Shining Blade except to go after the Dwarves - who, as children of the Great Dwarf, would have really pissed the Destroyer's minions off. It could also explain some connection with the Asura, as it's the Destoyer's servants who are running them out of their caves. The skill Summon Mursaat could represent a way of fighting fire with fire...but I think it's just something from Polymock. Chaosgyro 17:20, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :So.....do they actually appear in GWEN's storyline or are they just in polymock. 222.153.224.205 17:35, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::They don't swear to any god and its even stated that they might think themselves divine. I think yet again they are another side that has selfish motives and uses thw white mantle to accomplish them. They were supposed to be in the southern shiverpeaks for another bloodstone (prolly the one in gwen) and were described as amassing their forces and chasing the shining blade survivors. They would happily kill stone summit who worship the great destroyer. There are quests in GWEN which explain a bit more about the Mursaat here, http://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=462810 Insufficient Conclusions ...Regarding HOW they fit into the Plot. I also take issue with the front page categorizing their "place" in the story line as "Trivia". It's Not trivial and it deserves its own section to explain why the Player has to jump through all these hoops in the first place in Prophecies. * Evidence Against any Mursaat connections to other Races (Warning: This will also be very lengthy): *# Guild "Wars" -- Let's start as simple as we can, at the beginning. The Guild wars were started because too much powerful magic was just floating around in human-hands at the time the Gods lived in Tyria (Arah). The End result was the BloodStones. ANet hasn't exactly told us who all was involved, just that it was primarily Humans or started sometime after Humans first Appeared. Reference: Bloodstone ...And the Mursaat did not build structures around every BloodStone. Infact their only "Fortress" was in the Ring of Fire islands which also explains where they kept getting all those Enchanted "Jade" from. Meanwhile if you go into the Bloodstone Caves you won't see any clues to Mursaat ever going there. Rather you'll see an Orrian bookshelf with what appears to be a "Lich" Dragon atop it ...which also resembles the Catacomb library from the very beginning of the game when the Moa Bird is sacrificed. (More on that below) *# Natural Mursaat Habitat? -- Along the Ullen_River is said to be the location of their City which is very interesting in itself as it is directly South of a Huge new mountain feature that replaced a less pronounced one on the old Tyria Map (Checking different versions BEFORE the EotN update confirms this). And it's also directly north of Riven Earth and by proxy: Rata Sum even though the Mursaat themselves were prophesied by Glint to have been destroyed as soon as the Titan Quests became available and the Titans are released to any area where the White Mantle once held influence. The end result by the time the player reaches the Tarnished coast, is an all out Civil War between the Mantle and Krytans and no sign of Mursaat presence anywhere in the area other than being a "Summon" of the Asurans. *# Asurans: Short Stalky Stitchy replacements of BOTH the Mursaat (Powerful spell-casters that DEFY the magical limitations placed on Humans, Margonites, and the Forgotten ever since the BloodStoning) and the Dwarves (Gnome-Warrior Crafter stereotypes) who also find themselves "phased out" of the game at the end of EotN by the conflict between the Great Destroyer. The weird part being that the Asurans seem to have no baggage at all which could ever force them into conflict with any of these other groups or the banished gods themselves. Rather they take particular note of the fact that the Gods themselves are replaceable and point to how atleast 3 them already were replaced (Dhuum, Menzies, and Abbadon). This creates a unique dichotomy in that they're neighbors to the Mursaat and can somehow summon a Mursaat and DO have interest in the Bloodstones (Gadd) yet they have no interest in Serving the gods or taking sides in the massive conflict related to the Gods and the Bloodstones. *# Bloodstones: We technically only know the location of 3 or 4 of them. We also know that they house an "Essence" which can cause instant death when extracted improperly per the Quest involving Livia and Gadd. And it was NOT fully revealed why the Mursaat guarded them or even used them in the first place other than to keep the Titans sealed away in only 2 or 3 locations: Maguuma, Shiverpeaks, and Ring of Fire. Also, both environmental effects of the Stones effectively break down and absorb all lifeforce upon any creature's death in their proximity. It's also important to note that the Creation of the Stones came as a result of some Humans pleading for the gods to create a solution to the Guild Wars and it wasn't necessarily something the Gods would have just done on their own. Rather they acted like a "Council" or Tribunal, not as the standard stereotype of all-powerful gods who do just as they please on their own whims. *# Mursaat Allies: To our knowledge there are only Two... and both of them are very Bigoted sub-groups, IE: White Mantle and Stone Summit(Albeit rather unwittingly to the Summit themselves). This affiliation itself suggests that the Mursaat are happy to take advantage of bigotry and pride and are not just some benevolent protectors of humanity or the Bloodstones. Nor are they are they acting on behalf of the Gods' best interests. And their similarities to the Asurans furthers this observation as the Asurans seem to fancy themselves "Gods" by the virtue of also being superior to Humans and everyone else for that matter with Science and "Knowledge". These similarities suggest that the Mursaat coveted the Bloodstones like misers simply for their power-Sponge and Battery like properties as well as the results of keeping the Titan races (Apparently created by Abbadon, Menzies, and Dhuum) in Check. And all they had to do was keep 'Saccing' fated groups of Humans on the stones. Which is in itself Ironic as the only other time in the game you see Sacrifices happen, are when Orr, Druids, or Nightmares are involved. Infact several "followers" of some archaic ritual are converted into Nightmares after they sacrifice a Moa Bird. ...None of it explaining exactly what manner of being the sacrifices are made to, other than what appears to be another Dragon's Bones beneath part of the Catacombs. * Mursaats' Enemies -- This is where things get weird and wild speculation takes over b/c Anet only gave us half the story: *: Shining Blade: Fairly recent dispute, and mainly just a matter of morality. *: Stone Summit?? During Ice_Caves_of_Sorrow_(mission) The Mursaat actually destroy several groups of hostile Stone Summit who are fighting with some White Mantle on the final stretch of the mission even though they seem to have the shared agenda of stopping the human players in Thunderhead keep. They can also be seen fighting each other in the Iron Mines mission where you finally meet one of the Seers. *: Seers This race makes no sense as they have even more in common with Margonites and the Forgotten than the Mursaat do. To further complicate matters, The Seers also seem to be Enemies of the Titans as the final encounter with one in Hell's Precipice assigns you the following directions: "Unchecked, the Titans will rend Tyria asunder. Stopping the Lich is the only real way to defeat them. But there is more to this problem than you know. Among the Titan horde are their champions, the Armageddon Lords. If they are not stopped, these demons will surely bring an end to both man and beast. Most likely, the Lords will be the last ones through the portals that have been opened.". However this would fit with their own page's description of "Ambivalent demons" or Fallen who generally act as Vigilantes instead of following the path of Demonic Servants. *: Titans??: These guys are sealed away in the "mists" by the power of the Bloodstones. ...and reportedly are the only other creatures naturally "infused" against Mursaat SpectralAgony. They're also very prominent in Nightfall's end-game and Dhuum's Titans posses the unique ability to extract and refine Souls into power for Abbadon... Suggesting that the Titans themselves were created by various Gods and all have different loyalties to different former-Gods. *: Druids?: Although apparently defunct or non-existant (or possibly sleeping again)... the Dialog from Dark Oak is as Follows: "I can consult certain...powers to obtain and(sic) answer, though it may not be to your liking. The powers I would consult require sacrifices. If you wish me to consult with them, you must seek out the mighty Centaur lord called Drogo Greatmane. Bring me this centaur's heart, and you shall have the answers you seek.", followed by: "I see a great beast, a great cat... a lion. This lion hungers. He is devouring... the forest... the entire forest... Nay, the entire world! A host of gleaming angels... no not angels but birds... carrion birds... bright and terrible as the sun accompany this lion. All falls before his hunger until naught is left but bitter ashes. That is all I see." This may be vital information pertaining to the Sylvari in GW2 as it might explain who the Mursaat really were and where they drew power from as they are obviously the "Birds" mistaken as Angels. IE: Their own appearance is that of Golden effigies with an equidistant dark/black Feather pattern on their backs totally unique from the dark cloak and bright tentacle auras of Seers and Margonites. The label "Carrion Birds" is most telling of all as it could imply a very sinister relationship between the Mursaat and the Bloodstones. *: Glint?: ...and by Proxy the Forgotten who appear to serve Glint. ...Does this mean that the Forgotten actually Served the great Dragons who were replaced by the Gods? We certainly know that Glint isn't a friend of the Mursaat as her followers provide assistance in "ascending" to the players and at the same time escape from the White Mantle after Sanctum Cay. And Glint herself directs the players to help the Shining Blade combat the Mursaat in the Shiverpeak missions and locate the Seers. We also know that the Forgotten show up as town NPC's later in Nightfall as well making them Wardens over the Banished Gods (Abbadon and his allies). And lastly: * Jade: Just because the Jade have Six Eyes does not automatically mean the Mursaat were ever aligned with Abbadon himself ...After all, the Shadow Armies of Menzies look exactly like corrupted versions of White Mantle(plus Random Nightmare mobs that travel with them) and certain pieces of Dialog in Nightfall expose the alliance between Dhuum, Menzies, and Abbadon (and Shiro/Kilborn) as Tenuous at best. The most likely explanation for the Jade's appearance is more likely the link between the Bloodstones and the Realm of Torment itself. IE: If the Mursaat must "Safely extract" Power from the Bloodstones with Crystals/Gems like Vekk recommended to Gadd, then it only makes sense that the Jade would be the Mursaat's versions of Golems just like Rune-laden "Enchanted Armor" are the Golems of the Forgotten. In all cases, they're just Golems which aren't required to resemble the race controlling them in any way shape or form. Whatever the case for the similarities between the Mursaat and some of the servants of the three Banished Gods, they're not conclusive. Infact the evidence and references I presented shows they're in "Opportunistic Conflict". And without knowing exactly what this "Lion" that Dark Oak speaks of is, we may never know who the Mursaat really Served other than themselves. All we know is that they greatly stepped up their Sacrificing of humans in the Maguuma Jungle right around the time that Humans we were fleeing Ascalon and the Charr were invading Orr. And that series of events in the Jungle directly lead to Ronan giving up the fight at which point he found the "Seed" which became the Sylvari Tree (Druids reborn possibly?). Meaning the Mursaat legacies in the Maguuma have already been inherited by other newer races and the Mursaat will now be a thing of the past. (and so will their "Lion" unless that Lion turns out to be one of the great Dragons that was sleeping ..."in the mighty Jungle", if you'll pardon the cheesey reference). --'ilr' (Sep 2008) Userbox I got inspired and made a userbox (my very first): You can add it to your userpage if you like it.--El Nazgir 21:30, 6 November 2007 (UTC) This don't have 2 do wit anything but, their masks reminds me of Predators ^_^.......--TIMOTHY O'REILLY 04:21, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Mursaat in GW2? I was just thinking about it... The Mursaat are by far the coolest monsters in the game, right up there with the Destroyers and the Margonites. But if anyone were to continue into Guild Wars 2, I'd have to side with the Mursaat. They're the most mysterious, confusing, unexplained race in Guild Wars and I'd like to see more of them. Even if it's just one Mursaat giving a quest line or something; anything explanitory would make Guild Wars 2 more fun for us horribly nerdy GW fans... Comments?? :Although i don't know the details i read something about gw2 that the mursaat will be "very interesting in guild wars 2." can't quite remember where i read that but if i find it all come back and say. on the note of mursaat being the coolest monster in the game, for me it's been a hard fight between charr and mursaat, mostly cus i love completely inhuman inteligent races. mursaat aren't human, i know, but they look plenty like it.Akbaroth 12:39, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::They have magic socks that make them float... FACT .... maybe Wild... This is Cake Townz! 12:54, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I sure hope that A-net gives a lot more information about them in GW2 than they already did now. And if they don't have inspiration for their lore, the can just take a pick out of all the theories above ^^. And about the coolnes: they float, have a mysterious background story, and can kill anything exept for titans and eidolons. That's pretty much enough reason for me to have them as my nr 1. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:05, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Titans, eidolons, me, and the most funny of them all rocks flung by the stone summit. I have done that mission just to watch them die. Anyway back on topic Anet doesn't read here I don't think. Tenetke Mekko 10:18, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Well Titans are a lot, lot more unexplained, and frankly neglected, race than the Mursaat. However I'm 95% sure that Mursaat will feature in GW II as a playable race. Because the playable races are the kind of "main" races so far (from my point of view) Mursaat featured in 3/4 games so far. -->Suicidal Tendencie 15:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Titans are explained in full. We know not only what they are and who controlls them, but the exact metaphysics behind their creation. The titans are semi-sentient hulks made of lava (or demon-flesh in the case of the torment titans) and powered by multitudes of torment souls. They are created in the foundry of failed creations by the margonites. They serve the "flameseeker" because the margonites wanted them to (remember, the Lich Lord was working for Abaddon.) I'd say that the titans are the most well-explained baddy in the three games. mah Mursaat page! I made a page dedicated to Mursaat lore. Anyone interested in my point of view, read it. I'd love to discuss about them, and get more ideas.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:08, 2 February 2009 (UTC) spectral agony Where would they be subjected to this? TEF, how did you find this out? BMP by chance? Just curious. :D RoseOfKali 02:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe during the bonus to Thunderhead Keep? The extra Jade that are summoned are hostile to everything, including other Mursaat/Jade. Jink 02:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :: I picked it up from GWW:Mursaat. However, I confess that I assumed good faith, as it's been in various article(s) for a while. It's possible that they are susceptible to Saul's version of the skill and that was the basis of the test. :: I'm looking for the specific evidence of Mursaat vulnerability...and it's not obvious to me where that might be. (I checked Mursaat, Spectral Agony, and a few other pages.) Hidden on this wiki? On the official wiki? Was Joe Kimmes asked the question 12 archives ago? Since I can't find the proof, it might be best to remove the note for now and add it to a research project. Or perhaps you can ask the same question on GWW's talk page and we can review after we see some responses. I'm good with whatever other folks decide (not feeling in the mood to self-revert tonight ;-) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 03:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Jink is right; it's during Thunderhead Keep. The extra Jade Armors and Bows are hostile to everything, and if they survive long enough, they will kill other Mursaat. Not very many though, as they will, in turn, get killed by Spectral Agony :P It's a bug as old as Prophecies. --Macros 06:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC)